Infiltrée
by Allact
Summary: Kono fait une mission d'infiltration pour le gouverneur.
1. Chapter 1

Kono rentra chez elle épuisée et enclencha son répondeur pour écouter ses messages. Il y en avait un de sa mère lui demandant si elle venait dîner dimanche et un de Steve, _encore _pensa-t-elle… Ca faisait maintenant 3 mois qu'elle était en pause au five-0, et chaque jour, il lui laissait au moins un message. Au début, elle avait cru qu'il se lasserait, mais non, loin d'abandonner, il l'appelait chaque jour et passait la voir plusieurs fois par semaine, mais heureusement elle ne passait plus beaucoup de temps chez elle. Elle était en infiltration pour le gouverneur, elle était entrée dans un réseau d'escortes girls haute gamme pour démanteler le plus grand réseau de proxénétisme de l'île. Au fil des semaines, elle avait réussi a gagné la confiance des gens qui l'entouraient, commençant à gagner des galons. Elle n'avait rien pu dire à son équipe, les garçons commençaient vraiment à lui manquer beaucoup et les messages de Steve ne l'aidaient pas du tout. Elle ne le rappelait presque jamais parce qu'elle détestait avoir à lui mentir mais ses messages avaient quand même du bon, même s'il lui racontait toujours des banalités, au moins il ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait accepté la proposition du gouverneur…

_*Flashback*  
-Ecouter Kono, je vous ai demandé de venir me voir parce que j'ai une opportunité pour vous, ce ne sera pas facile mais je pense que ça pourrait être une très bonne expérience et un tremplin pour votre carrière. Cependant vous devrez quittez le five-0 pour la durée de votre mission. Il faut que quelqu'un infiltre le réseau des __frères Torres__. Ils sont responsables de la plus grande partie de la prostitution sur l'île… Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez envoyée dans leur club privé, le __Pukalani__. Il s'agit d'un club pour riches dans lequel vous seriez escorte. Il est réservé à une clientèle de luxe et c'est là que les frères Torres passent le plus clair de leur temps. Malheureusement il me faut une réponse avant ce soir et si vous acceptez, vous commencerez dans 2 jours. Vous ne pourrez en parlez à personne et vous me rendrez des comptes en personne une fois par semaine._

_Kono avait réfléchis quelques minutes et puis elle avait pensé à Steve et c'est ce qui l'avait décidé à dire oui. Elle était amoureuse de lui et elle a pensé qu'en s'éloignant peut-être elle pourrait l'oublier. De plus, depuis que Lori était là, il ne faisait plus jamais équipe avec elle et ça lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois. Et puis elle n'allait pas dire non à une telle expérience professionnelle. _

_-D'accord j'accepte la mission…_

Maintenant elle ne savait plus tellement si elle avait fait le bon choix, elle n'avançait plus beaucoup dans sa recherche de preuve et elle était encore plus amoureuse de Steve qu'avant.

-Celui qui a dit « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur », était vraiment un con ! Lâcha-t-elle en râlant.

Elle alla prendre une douche pour se calmer et évacuer la tension de sa soirée. On était au milieu de la nuit et elle venait de rentrer, elle était las de se dandiner toute la nuit pour des mecs friqués à moitiés saoul. Elle savait que la prochaine étape pour se rapprocher des frères était d'accepter de passer la nuit avec es types, actuellement elle n'allait pas plus loin que danser sur les genoux et les laisser la toucher. Heureusement, un des gérants du club qui l'avait vu à son arrivée avait décidé qu'elle était beaucoup trop jolie et sexy pour qu'on l'abime. Il avait donc décrété que lorsqu'elle serait prête à passer la nuit avec les clients, elle pourrait les choisir. Maigre lot de consolation mais bon, c'était toujours ça ! Elle décida de manger quelque chose avant d'aller dormir. Mais une fois dans son lit, ces pensées allaient inlassablement vers Steve et elle décida donc de sortir pour se changer les idées. Elle enfila un maillot et des vêtements, prit sa planche et s'en alla vers la mer. Elle avait besoin de surfer, elle en avait moins le temps maintenant, et c'était la seule chose qui pourrait la calmer et éloigner ses pensées de Steve.

Steve était allongé dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Kono. Ca faisait maintenant 3 mois qu'elle avait demandé avait demandé à prendre un congé à durée indéterminée. Il l'appelait tous les jours mais elle ne répondait jamais. Il l'avait eu 3 fois au téléphone depuis qu'elle était partie, 3 fois… Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ou si elle allait revenir. Elle lui manquait terriblement et il avait du mal à se concentrer au boulot. Depuis que Kono n'était plus là, les choses étaient bien différentes, il était devenu maussade et désagréable la plupart du temps. Lori l'énervait de plus en plus et il ne pensait pas pouvoir la supporter encore bien longtemps. Il fallait que Kono revienne pour l'équipe, et pour lui ! Il était amoureux d'elle depuis un certain temps maintenant et avant son départ il avait tout fait l'éloigner de lui, allant jusqu'à ne plus faire équipe avec elle. Il regrettait ce temps.

_*Flashback*  
Quelqu'un cogna à la porte de son bureau et il releva la tête, c'était Kono._

_-Oui ?_

_-Euh Boss, je peux te parler une minute ?_

_-Bien sûr, entre et assied toi._

_-Merci. Elle essayait de fuir ses yeux parce qu'elle n'arriverait pas lui dire si elle plongeait en eux. Je… Je voudrais prendre un congé à durée indéterminée. _

_-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_Elle regarda enfin dans ses yeux et y vu qu'il était surpris, en colère et elle ne comprenait pas la dernière chose qu'elle y a vue. C'était passé très vite on aurait dit qu'il était blessé mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça…_

_-J'ai besoin de faire une pause peut-être faire un voyage. Je suis fatiguée et la dernière enquête m'a éprouvée. J'ai besoin de repos et de faire le point. _

_Il voyait bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose mais il ne tenta pas de lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle avait une expression du genre « Ne demande pas, je ne peux pas te répondre et si tu le fais tu sais très bien que je vais devoir te mentir ». _

_-Tu en es sûre ? Très bien. Est-ce que tu reviendras ?_

_-Bien sûr ! Seulement… je ne sais pas dans combien de temps…_

_Ils se levèrent et se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre au milieu de la pièce. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle ferma les yeux à cette proximité, appréciant d'être dans ses bras. Il lui murmura dans les cheveux « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai toujours là ! » Sur ces mots elle brisa l'étreinte et quitta le bureau pour qu'il ne voie pas ses larmes. Même si elle savait qu'elle allait revenir, il était dur de partir. Steve se rassit et essaya de reprendre le travail. Depuis ce jour-là, il l'appelait tous les jours sans faute, pour qu'au moins elle sache qu'il ne l'oubliait pas._

3 mois… Ca faisait déjà 3 mois qu'elle était partie et il n'avait que très peu de nouvelles. Il en recevait parfois par Chin. Il décida d'aller nager, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous, merci pour vos commentaires, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis...**

**Bonne lecture!:)**

* * *

Kono venait de revenir de son entretien sur l'avancement de l'enquête avec le gouverneur. Il lui avait annoncé qu'on leur avait rapporté que les frères allaient se déplacer dans quelques temps et il fallait trouver des preuves avant leur départ. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire mais elle n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout. Elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son contact, Makaha. Il était l'un des gérants du club.

-Oui ?

-Euh, c'est Kono…

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Tu te rappelle, tu m'as dit que si je voulais me faire plus de blé, il fallait que je passe à la vitesse supérieure…

-Ah, tu es prête pour ça, parce que si je te mets sur la liste des filles dispo à la nuit, faut pas que tu me lâche après hein…

-T'inquiète je suis fiable ! Mais… Ca tiens toujours cette histoire que je peux refuser des clients hein ?

-Bien sur ma belle. Bon je te laisse j'ai du boulot mais passe plus tôt, Lucy t'expliquera tout ce que tu dois savoir pour ce boulot…

-A plus !

Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ça elle avait peur mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix… Et puis le plus dur serait le premier soir…

Elle décida de prendre un bain pour se relaxer un peu et essayer d'oublier ce qui l'attendait ce soir-là. Malheureusement cela ne l'avait pas du tout calmée et elle commença à penser à Steve. Si c'était lui qui menait cette enquête elle ne serait certainement pas dans cette situation. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissée prendre autant de risques… Ensuite elle pensa à l'étreinte qu'il lui avait donnée quand elle était partie, ses mains sur le bas de son dos, son odeur l'enivrant… elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Elle enfila un short et un top et sortit courir.

Quand elle revint elle était plus calme mais il était déjà 15h et elle devait allez au club. Elle prit une douche en vitesse, passa des vêtements et conduisit jusqu'au club.

-Hey Kono, Makaha m'a dit qu'il fallait que je t'explique 2,3 petites choses dit Lucy en souriant.  
Elle et Kono étaient devenues amies. Lucy était très gentille et faisait ce travail pour payer les factures parce qu'il n'est pas très facile pour une femme seule sans diplôme, célibataire et avec un petit garçon de 7 ans de joindre les deux bouts.

-Ouai c'est ce qu'on m'a dit…

-Bon écoute, surtout n'aie pas peur ce n'est pas très difficile, tu dois avoir un mec tous les soirs. Quand ils ont réglés, tu les emmènes dans l'ascenseur. Tu montes dans une des chambres libre et la tu fais ce que tu as à faire. Ils doivent toujours être protégés. Il n'y a pas de vidéo dans les chambres donc si tu as un problème, il y a un interrupteur sur la table de nuit tu appuies et la sécurité arrive. Ça va ? Tu as un peu peur ?

-En faite oui…

-Ne t'en fais pas c'est normal. Mais tout est très sécurisé, tu ne tomberas jamais sur des détraqués

-Bon j'espère… Et je dois partir quand ?

-Ah le matin, tu es libre à partir de 5h donc tu dois rester dans la chambre jusque-là sauf s'il part avant et dans ce cas tu restes jusque quand tu veux. N'aie pas peur, ça va allez, elle la gratifia d'un sourire et partit se préparer.

Kono resta la assise un moment, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais elle savait que ce soir elle ne voulait pas satisfaire un inconnu. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucun autre choix. Elle se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la salle ou il y avait leur uniforme et où elle devait se préparer pour ce soir.

XXX

Steve se leva comme d'habitude et commença sa routine matinale. Il rentra chez lui prit une douche et partit au QG. Quand il arriva, il n'y avait personne. Comme d'habitude, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard vers le bureau de Kono, toujours vide. Il se dirigea vers la salle de repos et se fit un café en attendant les autres.

La journée était calme, pas de nouveau cas, ils purent donc s'occuper de la paperasse qui encombrait leurs bureaux depuis un certain temps.

Le téléphone de Steve se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

-McGarett ?

-Steve ? C'est James, James Miller.

James était un des anciens compagnons de Steve chez les Navy Seal. James avait été un petit peu son petit frère quand il était arrivé mais il n'était pas fait pour ça et il a rapidement changé d'affectation. Steve et lui étaient quand même restés un peu en contact après cela.

-Hey salut, ça fait un bail ! Quoi de neuf ?

-Tu te rappelle de Julia ? On a décidé de se marier, on fait ça à Hawaii dans quelques jours justement alors j'ai pensé à toi. Ecoute j'aimerais que tu viennes.

-Evidemment, je ne vais pas rater ça !

-Dans ce cas, mon garçon d'honneur à décider d'organiser mon enterrement de vie de garçon. Ca te dit de venir ?

-Bien sûr, vous faites ça quand ?

-Ce soir. On se donne rendez-vous devant notre hôtel à 19h, ça marche pour toi ? On est descendu au Kahala hôtel.

-Ok, à plus tard.

* * *

**Je vais essayer de vous postez de nouveaux chapitres le plus vite possible, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre parce que j'entre bientôt en examens, si c'est votre cas, bonne chance!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ça me motive beaucoup à écrire. C'est très agréable de voir que vous êtes aussi emballés que moi par cette fic et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite. N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis...**

**Bonne lecture!:D**

* * *

Steve entra dans le hall de l'hôtel. James l'y attendait déjà avec 2 autres gars. Un petit, les cheveux noirs, trapus et le second de taille moyenne, blond et d'allure sportive.

-Hey Steve, je te présente Marcus, dit-il en désignant le petit, et Johnattan mon témoin.

-Salut, tout le monde m'appel John. James m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, je suis heureux d'enfin te rencontrer.

-Moi aussi, dit-il en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Les présentations terminées, ils sortirent de l'hôtel et prirent un taxi.

-Ou va-t-on ?

-Si on commençait par allez boire un verre ? Steve tu connais un endroit sympa ?

-Bien sûr, et il indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur.

Ils arrivèrent au bar et prirent tous une bière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant Steve, demanda Marcus.

-Je suis le chef de l'équipe du gouverneur, le five-0 vous en avez peut-être entendu parler… Et vous les gars ?

-Eh ben moi je suis journaliste à Seattle, au Seattle Daily Journal, répondit Marcus.

-Moi je vais être transféré comme formateur à la base militaire de Seattle, mais je pense que tu le savais… dis James en souriant à son ami.

-Et toi John ?

- Je suis le fondateur d'une grande agence de sécurité.

-Belle reconversion pour un ancien flic nan ?

Ils partirent dans un grand fou rire suite à ce commentaire.

-D'ailleurs c'est moi qui offre ce soir, assura John.

XXX

Kono entra dans la salle, il y avait beaucoup de monde et pourtant il était encore tôt. Elle avait peur de ce qui l'attendait mais heureusement, ce soir c'était elle qui s'occupait du show sur la scène, elle pouvait donc reporter son appréhension à un peu plus tard.

XXX

-Bon les gars si on passait aux choses sérieuses maintenant ? Un enterrement de vie de garçons sans strip-teaseuses, c'est pas un enterrement de vie de garçon ! On m'a conseillé le Pukalani… dis John.

Ils sortirent et reprirent un taxi pour se diriger vers le club. C'était un endroit assez grand, avec des chambres au-dessus pour ceux qui voulaient profiter des filles un peu plus longtemps. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et une hôtesse les guida vers un petit salon privé. Le premier spectacle venait de se terminer, ils commandèrent à boire et attendirent le début du second.

XXX

Kono venait de finir son premier spectacle. Elle savait que ça allait être le moment pour elle d'entrer en chasse et une boule tomba à nouveau dans le fond de son ventre. Elle descendit dans leur vestiaire, se remaquilla et repassa son uniforme de travail après avoir enlevé ses vêtements de scène.

En remontant elle croisa Maya, l'hôtesse.

-Tu as un client ?

-Nan pas la tout de suite je sors de scène, tu as quelqu'un pour moi ?

-Ouai on a de gros poissons ce soir. Ils ont demandé 4 filles pour danser, une pour chacun, tu vois le genre de types… Enfin bon, Julia, Alana et Lani y sont déjà, va les rejoindre il manque une fille. Et soigne les bien, il faut que vous les poussiez à la consommation, ça sent le gros pourboire, tu peux me croire !

XXX

Steve revint des toilettes, et s'assit dans le salon qui leur était réservé. Il y avait 3 filles qui dansaient déjà sur les genoux des autres.

-Une autre arrive pour toi, lui lança John avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Il regarda autour de lui avant de voir une fille s'avancer vers lui. Il faisait sombre dans la salle et il ne put la distinguer clairement que lorsqu'elle fut presque assise sur ses genoux.

-Kono ?

XXX

Kono s'avança dans la salle, Maya lui avait dit que les mecs en question étaient dans le petit salon privé du fond. Elle vit que les filles dansaient déjà pour eux et aperçu celui qui restait et qui lui était destiné. Elle s'approcha mais elle ne le distinguait pas vraiment dans la pénombre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut assez près pour reconnaitre son odeur qu'elle le reconnu.

_-Kono ?_

-Steve ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, merci à tous pour vos commentaires, voici la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'oublier pas de laisser votre avis.**_  
_

**Bonne lecture!:)**

* * *

_-Kono ?_

_-Steve ?_

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

-Chut, moins fort ! Et je pourrais te poser la même question… Tu fais les putes maintenant ? Cracha-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur.

-Déjà j'ai demandé le premier, ensuite c'est injuste ! Je suis là pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'un ami avec qui j'étais chez les SEAL…

Kono se rendit enfin compte qu'elle était assise sur ses genoux et qu'elle ne bougeait pas, elle tourna la tête et vit Makaha qui la regardait. Il devait sans doute trouver qu'elle ne soignait pas vraiment comme il l'attendait son client. Elle commença à danser sensuellement sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Siffla-t-il.

-Ca ne se voit pas ? Susurra-t-elle.

Elle caressait son entrejambe d'une main et l'autre courrait sur sa poitrine. Son corps ondulait sur ses genoux.

Steve avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer, ce qu'elle faisait pour son corps était si bon, il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle le fasse de son plein gré et qu'il puisse la toucher comme il le voulait.

Il attrapa la main avec laquelle elle jouait à son entrejambe la fit glisser autour de son cou et posa une des siennes sur sa hanche fine, la tirant plus proche. Il pensa au nombre d'hommes qui avaient dû imiter ces même mouvement avant lui, ou faire pire.

Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Lori.

-Alors comment va Lori ? Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas envoyé en l'air ?

-Et toi ? Pour quelqu'un qui avait besoin de repos je te trouve assez en forme.

-C'était bon ?

- A ce que je vois tu commences à avoir l'habitude, avec combien de mecs tu as déjà fait ça ?

-C'est ses jambes qui t'excitent ? Ou peut-être ses seins ?

Plus elle était énervé, plus elle rendait ses mouvements sensuels, la chaleur montait très vite entre eux. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils cherchaient à pousser l'autre à bout.

Il n'en pouvait plus, tant pis si il la laissait gagner pour cette fois. Il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui. Il attrapa ses lèvres et commença à l'embrasser avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait. Elle gémit contre ses lèves et il en profita pour passer sa langue dans sa bouche. Ils commencèrent à lutter avec leur langue pour garder leur contrôle. Steve gagna et Kono se laissa volontiers faire. C'était un baiser plein de passion et d'amour. Ils oublièrent un instant où ils étaient avant de revenir sur terre parce qu'ils avaient besoin de reprendre de l'air. Ils furent interrompus par John :

-Si tu veux Steve tu peux l'avoir pour la nuit… Je te l'offre alors profite d'elle, ça à l'air d'être un sacré morceau !

Steve regarda Kono d'un œil interrogatif. Elle lui prit la main et le tira vers les ascenseurs. Makaha lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Elle passa avant par chez Maya.

-Tu as une chambre pour moi ?

-Bien sûr, mais il fait régler d'abord…

-Mettez ça sur le compte de Mr Blackwater.

-Bien sûr monsieur, et elle adressa un sourire à Kono.

Dans l'ascenseur, ils avaient du mal à garder leurs mains loin les uns des autres. Cependant, ils devaient faire attention, il y avait des caméras partout, ils ne devaient pas avoir l'air suspect.

Ils arrivèrent au 8è étage et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre 806. Steve entra à la suite de Kono dans la chambre. A peine la porte était fermée, Kono était plaquée contre elle. Ses jambes allèrent directement autour des hanches de Steve et ses bras autour de son cou.

-Il n'y a pas de caméras n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas dans les chambres murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

C'était assez pour lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et les déplaça sur le lit.

Elle souleva son t-shirt et roula pour être au-dessus de lui. Elle commença à caresser sa peau, et à poser des baisers partout où elle le pouvait. Elle commença à descendre sur lui et lui retira son pantalon.

Il aimait les sensations qu'elle envoyait dans tout son corps. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre le contrôle et roula pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, après avoir détaché le haut de son soutient. Il le jeta à travers la pièce et commença son travail sur ses seins.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus, à contempler le corps de l'autre, pour un bref moment. Ils plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre et ils reflétaient la même chose, du désir, de la confiance, et de l'amour.

C'est ainsi que Steve entra en elle. Au début c'était lent et doux, mais c'est très vite devenu passionné et agressif. Steve la mordait au cou et elle enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos, mais aucun des deux ne se souciait de ça, ils étaient beaucoup trop occupés par ce qu'ils faisaient. Il l'embrassa passionnément juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne son apogée et qu'elle ne crie son nom. Il la rejoint juste après, criant lui aussi son nom dans le plaisir.

Il roula pour ne pas s'écraser sur elle et la tira pour qu'elle repose sur lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, chacun reprenant son souffle.

-C'était vraiment incroyable commandant ! Qui aurais-su ?

-Moi, du moins je l'imaginais, enfin je ne voyais pas ça aussi époustouflant…

-Tu l'imaginais ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire et en regardant dans ses yeux.

Il lui adressa un sourire narquois en réponse et l'embrassa doucement.

-Et si tu m'expliquais maintenant ?

-Euuh… D'accord. Je suis infiltrée pour le gouverneur. Il veut faire tomber le réseau des frères Torres.

-Tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire ?

-Tu sais très bien que non…

-Bon très bien. Et combien de mecs tu as dû te taper pour cette enquête ? demanda-t-il amèrement.

-En faite un seul… Tu es le premier.

Il sembla soulager pas sa réponse.

-Je ne voulais pas faire ça, seulement je piétine un peu et les frères vont se déplacer dans peu de temps… Il fallait que je trouve une solution et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé. Et en fait en y repensant bien je suis assez heureuse de cela.

-Tu as eu de la chance que je vienne…

-Je sais…

-Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu dirais que je t'aide ? Parce qu'il n'est pas question qu'un autre pose ses mains sur toi ! Déjà j'ai du mal à supporter comment ils te regardent.

-Merci, elle l'embrassa et revint à la charge.

Ils firent l'amour jusqu'au petit matin, découvrant le corps de l'autre au fur et à mesure.

-Il est 5h, je dois y allez…

-Je dois partir quand ?

-Pas trop tôt si possible, n'éveille pas les soupçons…

-Et si tu venais chez moi ?

-Mmmh, ça me semble être une bonne idée… A dans 2 heures alors.

Il la tira dans pour un derniers baiser avant qu'elle ne parte. Il la regarda enfiler ses « vêtements » et une robe de chambre qui se trouvait dans un placard.

-Bye bébé, lança-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

-A plus tard.

Il resta là, en repensant à la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Qui aurait cru que cette nuit allait être aussi productive… Il eut beaucoup de mal à attendre 7h30 pour partir. Il voulait juste partir la rejoindre. Il venait de la retrouver, il n'était certainement pas près à la laisser aller à nouveau. Heureusement, ils seraient dans très peu de temps à nouveau réunis, il savait qu'elle avait dû passer chercher des vêtements chez elle, mais qu'elle arriverait très bientôt chez lui et qu'elle l'y attendrait.

Il savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle boucle cette enquête pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble. Mais elle n'était plus seule à présent, il était là et bien disposé à l'aider.

Cette nuit il s'en était rendu compte, ça faisait très certainement cliché mais ils étaient, il savait qu'elle s'en était rendu compte aussi, la partie qu'il manque à l'autre, ils étaient des _twin souls_, des âmes sœurs…


	5. Chapter 5

Kono arriva chez Steve après être repassée chez elle prendre quelques affaires. Il n'était que 6h et elle savait qu'il lui restait encore un long moment à attendre alors elle emprunta la planche de Steve et parti surfer. Elle décida ensuite de prendre une douche, et de préparer le petit déjeuner pour quand il allait rentrer. Elle pressa des orange pour faire du jus, et fit du café. Elle sortit ensuite des fruits des céréales et des tartine qu'elle posa sur la table. Il arriva quand elle versait le café dans des tasses. Elle était dos à lui et il en profita pour se glisser derrière elle.

-Tu m'a manqué… murmura-t-il dans son cou en y déposant un baiser.

-J'ai faim, on déjeune ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Je vois que tu as déjà tout préparé, dit-il en en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils déjeunèrent en rigolant, l'ambiance était légère, il n'y avait pas de silence gêné, profitant de de leur nouvelle intimité.

-Bon, plus sérieusement maintenant, il fait qu'on trouve une solution pour que tu récolte tes preuves, tu sais où chercher ?

-Maintenant ça devrait être plus facile, j'ai reçu un appel de Makaha, les frères veulent nous félicité pour l'excellent travail qu'on a fait avec vous. Je pourrais en profiter pour fouiller le bureau.

-Bonne idée, je t'attendrai dans la salle on va rester en contact par les oreillettes.

-Ok, ensuite tu dis que tu veux encore profiter de mes services ce soir, comme ça je n'ai pas à aller dormir avec un autre et si tout se passe bien, ce sera ma dernière soirée dans ce club… Elle semblait très soulagée par cette perspective.

-Bon, et si on allait prendre une douche ?

-On ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

-Mmmh oui, tu sais bien pour les économies d'eau…

Il l'entraina vers la salle de bain, éparpillant des vêtements dans toute la maison sur leur passage.

XXX

-Bon les filles, je dois dire que vous avez fait du beau travail hier ! Les 4 gars ont consommés énormément, et c'est grâce à vous. Nous avons donc décidé de vous offrir on pourboire pour vos services qui ont été très qualitatifs ! Lâcha le jeune Torres.

Kono regardait tout autour d'elle pour faire son plan d'action pour le moment où elle devrait fouiller cette pièce.

L'autre Torres leur remis à chacune une enveloppe. Kono déposa la sienne dans un coin du bureau, un prétexte pour revenir la chercher plus tard.

Il était l'heure pour elle de faire son show. Elle se balançait sur une barre au milieu de dizaines de gars qui la reluquait, mais le seul qu'elle voyait, c'était Steve. Elle pouvait sentir son regard chauffé posé sur elle.

Elle finit enfin et sortit de scène. Elle croisa Maya en chemin.

-Dis tu sais si les Torres sont là ? J'ai laissé mon enveloppe dans leur bureau tout à l'heure…

-Nan ils sont pas là, mais tiens je te passe la clé, referme bien derrière toi et ne traine pas trop… D'ailleurs le type d'hier t'a redemandé… Tu l'as rendu accro celui-là !

-Merci beaucoup ! Je viens te la rendre dès que j'ai fini. Ouai ils sont faciles à impressionner, dit-elle en rigolant.

Elle se dépêcha de monter dans leur bureau et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne. Le bureau était vide, mais elle avait peu de temps, elle commença donc à chercher méticuleusement des informations qui les incriminerais. Elle trouva un dossier, caché dans le bureau et un livre de compte coincé dans la bibliothèque entre de grandes œuvres littéraires.

Elle attrapa son enveloppe au passage cacha les dossiers dans son sac et parti chercher Steve pour se donner contenance.

-Allez viens, on y va… dit-elle en l'attrapant par la main. Maya, voici la clé, et j'ai un client pour ce soir. Tu as une chambre ?

-Bien sûr, mais il fait d'abord régler.

-Combien je vous dois ? demanda Steve.

-Elle est à 5000$ la nuit.

Il tendit sa carte bancaire sans sourciller.

-C'est régler, chambre 602, voici la carte d'accès.

-C'est bien parce que c'est toi, mais j'espère que les prochaines nuits ensemble me couteront moins cher, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas en avoir pour ton argent ! Elle lui lança son sourire le plus aguicheur avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

Il là suivit quelque instants plus tard, et elle n'avait pas mentit, la nuit fut mémorable !


	6. Chapter 6

Steve se réveilla seul dans la chambre. Kono lui avait laissé un mot : _Je t'attendrai chez toi, à plus tard. _Il décida de s'habiller et de rentrer chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de rentrer chez lui. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir mettre un terme à cette enquête. Une fois habillé il glissa le mot de Kono dans sa poche. Il entendit frapper à la porte et alla ouvrir.

-Ou est-elle ?

Steve reconnu les frères Torres et des hommes de mains qui étaient avec eux.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Steve.

-Kono… C'est vous qui l'avez forcée n'est-ce pas ?

-Forcer à quoi ?

-A voler des documents. Fouillez la chambre vous 2.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

-Jouez au con ! On l'a vue vous retrouvez après être venue dans notre bureau. Et comme par hasard, nos livres de comptes disparaissent ? Envoyez quelqu'un chez elle tout de suite, dit-il en parlant à une de ses gardes du corps.

Steve pria pour que Kono soit déjà arrivée chez lui.

-Vous allez nous dire ce qu'on veut savoir !

Deux grands gars se dirigèrent vers lui. Il les mit K.O. en un rien de temps après s'être pris quelques coups au passage. Là-dessus, le plus jeune des frères sortit son arme.

-Du calme maintenant. Qui êtes-vous ?

…

-Si tu veux rien dire, c'est ton choix.

Il fit un signe de tête à ses hommes de main. Ils vinrent se placer derrière lui, le tenant chacun par un bras. Torres se mit à le frapper partout où il pouvait atteindre Steve. Celui-ci essaya de se défendre mais en vain, les 2 autres le tenaient fermement.

Son téléphone sonna, mettant fin pour un instant aux coups.

-Oui ?  
_Elle n'est pas là ! _Steve soupira de soulagement.  
-Ou est-elle alors ? Chez les flics ?  
_Je n'en sais rien mais on a fouillé et on a aucun indice pour l'endroit où elle est partie !  
_-Laissez tomber revenez ici, on avisera.

Il mit fin à la conversation et rangea son téléphone. Il se remit à cogner de plus en plus fort. Steve fut jeté à terre, il continua de le frapper au ventre et à la tête avec ses pieds maintenant.

Steve ne sentait plus la douleur. Il encaissait les coups, sans lâcher quoique ce soit. Il refusait de les laisser croire qu'ils avaient gagné. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre, mais il n'était pas faible. Heureusement que son entrainement chez les SEAL lui avait appris à gérer ce genre de situations. Il pensa à Kono, heureusement elle était chez lui, en sécurité.

Les coups cessèrent enfin.

-Tu ne nous diras rien n'est-ce pas ?

Devant l'absence de réaction de Steve, il sortit son flingue, le chargea et ajusta son tir.

-Une dernière volonté ? Je pourrais toujours la transmettre à ta petite amie quand je la verrais… Ne t'en fais pas, en temps normal je l'aurais tuée directement mais une fille pareil il n'y en a pas tant que ça alors… j'en prendrais soins, elle apprendra l'obéissance avec moi !

-Touche là, et je te promets que je te mets une balle entre les deux yeux !

-Tout d'un coup monsieur retrouve sa langue ? J'ai touché une corde sensible on dirait. Mais tu n'es pas vraiment en état de négocier…

Ils partirent tous dans un grand rire.

-Peu importe, tu ne seras jamais tranquille, je peux te le promettre, et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-Tu commence un peu à me fatiguer à ressasser toujours les mêmes paroles.

-Pedro, dit l'autre Torres, je viens d'avoir un appel, il faut qu'on y aille.

Pedro se retourna regarda Steve dans les yeux, et lui tira une balle en pleine poitrine.

XXX

Steve le vit dans ses yeux, il allait tirer, il entendit la détonation et sentit la balle lui déchirer les entrailles. Il n'avait jamais envisagé sa mort ainsi. Il commença à perdre beaucoup de sang, sa dernière pensée fut pour Kono avant de sombrer dans un lourd sommeil.

-Je t'aime Kono…

Son souffle se perdit dans la pièce et il perdit connaissance.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy entendit les coups de feu et se précipita vers la source du bruit. Elle vit les Torres sortir d'une chambre. Elle se cacha derrière un mur et une fois qu'ils eurent disparus, elle courut dans la chambre. Elle vit un homme à terre, il perdait beaucoup de sang. Il essayait de parler, alors elle se rapprocha pour entendre.

_-Je t'aime Kono…_

Et il perdit connaissance. _Kono ? Merde il fait que je fasse quelque chose ! _pensa-t-elle. Elle appela les secours et commença à compresser la plaie. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y est arrivé ? demanda l'un des ambulanciers.

-Il a reçu une balle, je ne sais rien d'autres, mais s'il vous plait, sauvez le !

-Quel est son nom ?

-J'en sais rien, je le connais pas !

-Merde Mike je le connais ! Dis l'autre.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Steve McGarett, du five-0! Il travaille avec mes cousins, un mec bien selon eux! Il faut qu'on le sauve… Allez mec accroche toi, dit Kai à l'attention de Steve.

Les 2 ambulanciers firent tous ce qu'ils pouvaient pour l'emmener le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. Ils le remirent entre les mains du médecin.

-Steve McGarett, a pris une balle dans la poitrine, état critique, il a de nombreuses contusions, surement un passage à tabac, il a des côtes cassées et certainement un poumon perforé…

Le médecin écouta attentivement Kai, à l'annonce du nom de la victime, les personnes autour semblèrent soudain s'activé autour du patient, il était connu de réputation sur l'île, et ils n'allaient certainement pas laisser mourir le commandant McGarett.

L'équipe médicale monta avec Steve au bloc opératoire, et l'opération commença dans les plus brefs délais. Tout était mis en œuvre pour sauver l'homme qui rendait leurs rues plus sûres pour leurs enfants.

XXX

Kai alla se laver les mains aux toilettes, il savait qu'il devait appeler ses cousins pour les prévenir mais il appréhendait un peu leur réaction. Il commença par Kono.

-Kalakua ?

-Hey Kono, c'est Kai…

-Hey Kai ça fait longtemps… Quoi de neuf ?

-Euuh Kono… sa voix se brisa au téléphone.

-Tu as pas l'air bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est ton patron Kono…

-Steve ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle devenait hystérique au téléphone.

-Il a pris une balle, dépêche-toi il est à l'hôpital, c'est moi qui l'ai amené ici et il est dans un sale état…

Le téléphone raccrocha Kono sauta dans sa voiture. Elle conduisit si vite jusqu'à l'hôpital qu'elle faillit se faire emboutir plusieurs fois. Elle était paralysée. Elle ne pouvait plus penser, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle s'était juste murée. S'il mourrait, elle savait qu'elle perdrait une partie d'elle-même et que jamais elle ne pourrait la récupérer. Pour lui elle avait pris le risque d'aimer, elle savait que la mort était une option dans leur métier mais s'il mourrait maintenant, ce serait à cause d'elle. Il fallait qu'il vive ou jamais elle ne pourrait s'en remettre.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, elle courut dans le hall et harcela le personnel pour avoir des nouvelles de Steve.

-Mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider ?

-Je veux des nouvelles de Steve McGarett.

-Ah, venez avec moi vous asseoir. Il est encore au bloc. Ses blessures sont très graves. Nous ne savons pas plus actuellement, mais dès que j'aurais plus de nouvelles, je vous promets de venir vous trouver.

Une fois la discussion terminée, son cerveau se remit à fonctionner un peu plus vite. _Merde, Chin, Danny, ils ne savent rien _pensa-t-elle.

Elle les appela tous les deux et leur demanda de la rejoindre à l'hôpital. Au son de sa voix, aucun n'avait posé de question. Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les 2 là. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils ne l'avaient plus vue mais aucun ne demanda pourquoi elle savait avant eux. Elle leur expliqua la situation.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Danny.

-Je n'étais pas là, mais c'est à cause de moi… Je mène une enquête pour le compte du gouverneur, je suis infiltrée, c'est pour ça que j'ai dû prendre un congé et qu'on ne se voit plus beaucoup.

Elle leur expliqua sa mission et l'implication de Steve. Elle omit néanmoins leur relation naissante, ne sachant pas trop comment présenter la chose. Ils n'eurent pas besoin qu'elle le dise, ils comprirent ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire.

-Moi je sais ce qu'il s'est passé dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois. C'était Lucy.

-Lucy !

Kono s'approcha d'elle et elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-Comment ça tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je sortais d'une chambre et j'ai entendu des bruits. Je me suis approchée et j'ai vu Pedro qui tabassait quelqu'un. Ensuite il s'est énervé, il disait quelque chose à propos du fait qu'ils ne t'avaient pas trouvés chez toi. Puis Steve a dit que s'il te touchait, il le tuerait. Et ça s'est encore échauffé. Marco est arrivé et a dit qu'ils devaient partir, alors Pedro a tiré. Je suis arrivée juste après dans la chambre et j'ai appelé les secours.

Kono commença à pleurer, elle sortait de sa torpeur émotionnelle.

-Tout… tout est de ma faute ! Lâcha-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Chin la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de calmer ses violents tremblements. Il savait très bien que c'était inutile, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Après une vingtaine de minutes elle sembla se calmer et arrêta de pleurer. Elle était tellement épuisée… Lucy était repartie, elle devait travailler ce soir. Ils lui demandèrent tous d'être prudente.

-Kono, tu devrais rentrer chez toi te reposer… proposa Chin.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Je reste…

-Bon d'accord, mais si tu nous parlais un peu de cette enquête, tu as trouvé des preuves ? Demanda Danny.

-Grâce à Steve oui. J'ai leur carnet de compte et d'autres documents de transaction et autres.

-Ou est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

-Chez Steve, il a un coffre. C'était prévu que je mette tout la bas jusqu'à m'a rencontre avec le gouverneur.

-Quand est-ce prévu ? S'enquerra Chin.

-Demain midi…

-Bon alors tu iras. Il fait mettre un terme à cette affaire, en attendant toi et Steve restez en danger.

-Oui…

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le médecin. Ils se levèrent tous en même temps.

-Vous êtes la famille du commandant McGarett ?

-Oui ! répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

-Il a eu beaucoup de chance, la balle à effleurer l'artère. Deux centimètres à coté la balle lui traversait le cœur.

-Comment s'est passée l'opération ? demanda Danny.

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous avons dû le plonger dans un coma artificiel. Au-delà de la balle qu'il a prise, nous avons aussi dû intervenir sur son poumon droit. Une côte l'avait perforé. Les 24 prochaines heures seront déterminantes.

-Peut-ont le voir ? demanda Kono.

-Un à un oui. S'il l'un d'entre vous pouvait rester cette nuit, cela pourrait l'aider d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Il ne fut pas nécessaire d'en parler pour savoir que c'est Kono qui resterait. Même si le médecin ne l'avait pas autorisé, elle serait restée.

-Merci docteur.

-Il est dans la chambre 202.

Et le médecin repartit. C'est Danny qui alla voir Steve en premier. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Chin.

-Bon, passez chercher les preuves chez Steve, elles seront plus en sécurité au QG. Ensuite, voyer si vous pouvez trouver ou se cachent les Torres. Je vous appelle s'il y a quoi que ce soit de nouveau.

-Nous aussi.

Ils étreignirent Kono tour à tour avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Kono se dirigea vers la chambre de Steve. Elle respira profondément et entra dans la chambre.

Steve était là dans son lit. Son visage était tuméfié et elle savait que ça devait être de même pour le reste de son corps. Elle s'approcha et posa un baiser sur son front. Elle tira ensuite une chaise s'assit et prit sa main entre les siennes.

-Hello. Tu as encore voulu jouer au héros hein… Une larme roula sur sa joue.  
Il faut que tu reviennes, tu nous manque à tous, tu me manque ! Je ne sais pas vivre sans toi alors s'il te plait, revient moi. Prend ton temps d'accord ? Je t'attendrai ! Mais ne me fais pas trop attendre, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir le supporter.

Elle se mit dans une position plus confortable, la fatigue et le stress de ces derniers temps réapparaissant au pire moment.  
Elle lui chuchota : « _Je t'aime_ » et elle s'endormit sur sa chaise, sa main toujours entre les siennes.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve rechuta plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit et il dû être réanimé. Kono savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. A chaque fois, elle lui murmurait des encouragements pour qu'il tienne le coup. Finalement, elle sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

XXX

Kono se réveilla au lever du soleil. Elle avait rendez-vous avec le gouverneur aujourd'hui. Elle l'appréhendait un peu même si elle savait que c'était la seule solution pour garantir leur sécurité. Danny resterait à l'hôpital et Chin l'accompagnerait chez le gouverneur.

Elle regarda Steve. Il semblait tellement différent, dans ce lit d'hôpital, couvert de bleus et entouré de tuyaux. Elle savait que le plus dur était à venir. Il devait se réveiller. Les médecins n'étaient pas très optimistes, avec des blessures aussi importantes, très peu de personnes s'en sortaient, et encore moins arrivaient à s'en remettre complètement.

-Tu déjoues toujours les statistiques, alors s'il te plait, fais-le encore, pour moi.  
J'ai rendez-vous avec le gouverneur. Je vais d'ailleurs bientôt partir. Il faut arrêter les Torres. Le gouverneur à bloquer tous les moyens de sortir de l'île dès qu'il a appris qu'on avait essayé de te tuer. Ils sont encore là. Danny et Chin font des recherches pour essayer de les localiser. Bon, il est l'heure que j'y aille, je reviens dès que j'ai terminé. A plus tard, dit-elle avant de lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres.

Chin et Danny arrivèrent dans la chambre.

-Aucun changement ? demanda Chin.

-Non… Et vous, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non, mais on continue de chercher, assura Danny. On a les documents avec pour que vous puissiez aller directement chez le gouverneur.

-Très bien, allons-y alors, il faut en finir le plus vite possible !

-Ok, à plus tard Danny, salua Chin avant de sortir.

Kono lança un dernier regard à Steve avant de sortir. Elle n'était pas encore partie qu'elle voulait déjà revenir.

Le trajet en voiture se passa dans la calme habituel entre eux deux. Le gouverneur les reçu directement.

-Alors, vous avez les preuves ? demanda-t-il.

-Les voici dit Kono en tendant les documents.

Il les lut attentivement pour vérifier leur contenu.

-C'est du bon boulot Kono ! Accepteriez-vous de témoigner ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et comment va Steve ?

-Il est toujours dans le coma. Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille, on ne peut rien faire.

-Bon, je vous charge d'assurer sa sécurité. Le HPD vous assistera. Maintenant il faut les retrouver !

-Nous nous en occupons avec Danny, monsieur.

-Très bien. Y a-t-il autre chose ? J'ai des affaires urgentes à régler.

-Non monsieur.

- Très bien, alors s'il y a quoi que ce soit ou si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez-moi !

-Oui monsieur. Au revoir.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau. Maintenant, les choses allaient s'arranger. Il fallait arrêter les Torres et puis l'affaire serait bouclée. Ils seraient condamné à de la prison à vie et leur réseau démantelé.

Kono soupira, son enquête était finie, elle allait enfin revenir au five-0. Sa vie retournait enfin à la normale. Enfin, si Steve se réveillait…

XXX

-Salut Steve. Comment tu vas ? Bon, bête question, on est bien d'accord. Tu as une tête à faire peur tu sais, je savais que ce trou infesté d'ananas n'apporterais rien de bon… Danny continua ses diatribes jusqu'au retour des deux autres.

-Alors comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Très bien, mais il faut les retrouver, dit Kono.

-Ok, on retourne au QG. A plus tard Kono, ils lui firent tous deux une accolade avant de sortir.

Une infirmière arriva quelques heures plus tard.

-Ca va mademoiselle ?

-Euuh oui, je crois…

-Bon. Je vais vous apportez un plateau, vous ne pouvez pas rester sans manger, et comme je vois, vous n'êtes pas prête à bouger.

-Merci, souffla Kono.

L'infirmière ne manqua pas l'état de Kono, elle était pâle, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et elle avait l'air dans un grand état de stress.

-Vous savez, il est important de parler, et je sais qu'il n'est pas toujours facile de le faire avec ses amis dans ce genre de situation. Mais je suis là si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit…

-Dites-moi, comment va-t-il ?

-Ses constantes sont stables… Il fait attendre qu'il se réveille, on ne peut rien faire d'autre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop, il a déjà résisté à l'opération et très peu de gens avec ce genre de blessures y parviennent. Et puis, il a une raison de se battre.

-Ah oui ?

-Vous. Ça se voit que vous l'aimez. Et à mon avis, s'il n'est pas fou, il vous aime aussi. Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est une belle raison ?

-Je ne lui ai jamais dit vous savez…

-Dit quoi ?

-Que je l'aime… Enfin si je lui ai dit quand il était couché sur ce lit d'hôpital, mais jamais en vrai. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne, parce que je n'ai jamais aimé comme ça. On se connait depuis deux ans et demi et je l'aime depuis à peu près autant de temps, mais nous ne sommes ensemble, si on peut dire, que depuis deux jours.

-Ne vous en faites pas, et puis qui vous dis qu'il ne vous entend pas ? Elle sortit de la chambre après avoir donné un sourire chaleureux à Kono, la laissant méditer ses paroles.

Elle soupira et mangea le plateau que l'infirmière lui avait apporté. La nourriture d'hôpital n'était vraiment pas terrible, mais il fallait qu'elle s'alimente.

XXX

Danny passa sa main sur son visage. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle piste. Ils venaient de passer des heures à regarder les enregistrements de l'aéroport et des autres endroits qui permettaient de quitter l'île. Les Torres étaient toujours là. Il restait à trouver ou…

-Rentrons chez nous, dis Chin. Nous aurons l'esprit plus clair après une nuit de sommeil. Et puis, la nuit porte conseil, enfin espérons-le !

-Ouai, je devais prendre Grace ce week-end, mais je pense que je vais annuler, vu les évènements …

-Non, tu as besoin de voir ta fille. Nous les trouverons, mais en attendant, profitons de nos familles, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver.

En effet, pensa-t-il, tout peut arriver, et souvent, la vie est une chienne…


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture!:)**

* * *

Steve se sentait comme s'il pesait une tonne. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger ou même à ouvrir les yeux. Il entendait un bip incessant proche de lui et ça commençait à l'emmerder. Il y avait aussi des conversations. Il sentait aussi quelque chose de chaud, comme si quelqu'un tenait sa main. C'était assez agréable. Il se demanda qui cela pouvait-être. Kono ? Il l'espérait en tout cas. Il avait mal partout dans le corps et c'était le seul signe qui lui laissait à croire qu'il était toujours en vie. Le bip continuait, et ça allait vraiment le rendre fou ! Il continua à reprendre ses esprits doucement, lorsque tout à coup…

XXX

Kono avait encore passé toute la journée à l'hôpital. Chin et Danny n'avaient pas beaucoup avancés. Ils avaient tous décidé de faire une pause pour le week-end. C'était la fin de la journée. Chin était avec Malia et Danny avec Grace. Elle, elle était avec Steve. Elle espérait qu'il se réveille bientôt. Elle jouait avec ses doigts, lorsque tout à coup elle sentit quelque chose de familier. Elle leva les yeux et trouva ceux de Steve posés sur elle. Elle lui sourit, et lâcha le souffle qu'elle avait retenu depuis qu'elle avait appris qui avait été abattu.

XXX

… Il put ouvrir les yeux. Il vit Kono, elle jouait avec ses doigts. Il était heureux que ce soit elle, la chaleur qu'il avait sentie. Elle releva les yeux en sentant son regard et lui adresse un sourire, _mon sourire_ pensa-t-il. Il lui en fit un en retour. Il retrouvait peu à peu des sensations, il pouvait déjà bouger ses doigts. Il essaya de parler mais sa gorge était sèche. Heureusement, elle comprit ce qu'il voulait et elle porta à ses lèvres un gobelet d'eau avec une paille.

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais, lui murmura-t-elle.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue et il la frotta avec un de ses doigts.

-Désolé pour ça… Il lui adressa un regard qui en disait long.

-Ca va allez, maintenant que tu es réveillé.

Elle savait qu'elle devait prévenir les garçons, mais pas tout de suite, elle avait besoin de profiter de lui un peu.

-Comment-tu te sens ? Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ? Elle pourra te donner des médicaments…

-Non reste, dit-il en lui serrant la main. C'est comment ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard à son torse.

-Pas terrible. La balle est passée à côté de ton cœur, tu as aussi des côtes cassée, l'épaule déboitée, et tu as un poumon perforé à cause d'une de tes côtes.

-Merde…

Il la regarda plus attentivement, elle était certainement pire que lui. Elle avait les yeux gonflés, des cernes et apparemment elle n'avait pas dormis beaucoup depuis qu'il était ici.

-Je suis resté dans le coma combien de temps ?

-Pendant 3 jours… J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais plus… Elle se remit à pleurer.

Steve se recula sur le côté et la tira dans le lit.

-Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Viens s'il te plait.

-Non, je vais te faire mal !

-S'il te plait… J'ai besoin de te sentir dans mes bras.

Elle monta dans son lit et se coucha contre son épaule. Il la tenait de son bras valide.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais l'être… Tu as faillis mourir à cause de moi et maintenant je suis là à pleurer alors que tu es enfin réveillée.

-Eh, regarde-moi ! Comme elle ne bougeait pas il lui souleva le menton et attrapa ses yeux. Rien n'est de ta faute, ok ? Et s'ils t'avaient fait du mal, je ne m'en serais pas remis.

-Ouai ben moi j'ai vraiment failli te perdre !

Il l'embrassa doucement, et pour tous les deux ce fut vraiment réconfortant. Leur baiser les laissa à bout de souffle, comme à l'habitude.

-Maintenant, si on dormait ? Tu as presque pire mine que moi…

-Ok, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle fit mine de descendre du lit. Mais il l'arrêta immédiatement.

-Ou penses-tu aller ? Tu restes avec moi ! Je ne pourrais pas dormir sans toi.

Ils s'endormirent comme ça, se complaisant dans la chaleur de l'autre.

L'infirmière qui avait parlé à Kono la veille passa devant la chambre et les vit ainsi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle ferma la porte et continua son chemin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira, laissez moi votre avis...**

**Bonne lecture!:D**

* * *

Kono se réveilla et resta les yeux fermés pour profiter du moment. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

-Arrête de me fixer, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Il se contenta de l'embrasser pour toute réponse.

-C'est bon de pouvoir à nouveau faire ça, dit-il en lui souriant avec ce sourire qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

-Mmmh… Bon il fait que j'appelle les garçons pour leur dire que tu es réveillé.

Elle leur passa un coup de fil et ils lui promirent d'arriver bientôt.

Danny arriva le premier, accompagné de Grace.

-Hey oncle Steve. Danno a dit que tu allais mieux, dit la jeune fille en souriant et elle grimpa sur le lit pour lui faire un câlin.

-Eh petit singe, si tu allais chercher à Kono quelque chose à manger, je suis sûre qu'elle est morte de faim.

La petite fille sourit et sortit de la chambre. Elle croisa Chin qui entrait à ce moment-là.

-Hey Steve, content que tu sois de retour parmi nous !

-Bon les gars comment avance l'enquête ?

-Pfff, on piétine, désolé cous'. On trouve rien mais on a regardé toutes les vidéos de surveillance, ils n'ont pas quittés l'île ! Avec les preuves de Kono on peut les arrêter, mais il faut encore les trouver…

-Ouai… mais j'ai peut-être un piste. Un mec, Vasquez, qui est en prison pour trafic de drogue et qui aurait été un de leurs anciens complices. Il pouvait faire entrer ou sortir n'importe qui, on va creuser de ce côté-là. Mais je pense qu'ils vont d'abord essayer de vous éliminer avant de quitter l'île, expliqua Danny.

-Bon moi je reste avec Steve ici et je m'occupe de sa protection. Vous vous allez creuser du côté de ce type.

-Ok, on s'appelle s'il y a du nouveau.

Steve avait passé la matinée à faire une série d'examen pour vérifier ses fonction vitales et son suivi post op. Kono était restée avec lui tout le temps. Ils étaient enfin remonter dans sa chambre et attendaient le médecin pour connaitre les résultats des divers analyses.

-Commandant McGarrett, Officier Kalakua, les salua-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-A vous de me le dire doc…

-Bon votre bilan est plutôt bon, vous commencer à récupérer. L'opération a affaibli votre cœur, donc jusqu'à votre rétablissement total faites très attention, le moindre effort pourrait le faire lâcher.

-De toute façon, que voulez-vous que je fasse, je suis coincé dans un lit d'hôpital et Kono veille au grain pour que j'y reste, dit-il en adressant un sourire à la femme sui lui tenait la main.

-Elle fait bien ! Je compte sur vous Kono pour le gardez au lit.

-Dites doc, quand vais-je pouvoir sortir ?

-Vous n'êtes pas réveillé depuis deux jours que vous voulez déjà partir ? Il vous faudra rester au moins deux semaines et alors vous pourrez sortir, mais seulement si vous ne faites pas de rechute et s'il y a quelqu'un qui vous surveille une fois rentré.

Steve soupira et espéra vraiment ne pas rechuter. Le médecin sortit, les laissant tous les deux. Kono lui serra la main, elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, elle n'aimait pas non plus les hôpitaux.

XXX

Vasquez venait d'être amené au QG pour être interrogé. Les garçons entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour commencer à parler.

-Alors, à ce qu'on nous a dit, tu as travaillé avec les Torres…

-Ca se pourrait bien…

-On veut savoir comment il pourrait quitter l'île par des moyens détournés.

-Et moi je veux sortir d'ici, à ce que je vois on veut tous des trucs impossible… dis Vasquez en riant.

- Ah ouai ? Parce que justement, on a entendu de drôles d'histoires avec ta femmes et des affaires de drogues. Tu veux que ton gosse se retrouve en famille d'accueil ?

- Vous pouvez pas faire ça ! Elle a toujours été clean !

-Bien sûr que si mais ça dépend de toi…

-S'ils savent que j'ai parlé…

-Ils sauront pas, balance !

-Bon ils m'ont fait savoir qu'ils devaient quitter l'île. J'ai une dette envers eux donc j'avais pas le choix. J'ai encore quelques contacts, je leur ai arrangé le coup.

-Quand doivent-ils partir ?

-Aujourd'hui. Dans vingt minutes. Au port de Kauai.

-Merde Danny, c'est à 35 minutes d'ici.

Ils sortirent de la pièce en courant.

-J'appelle Kono, dit Chin.

Il l'appela et la mis au courant.

-Ok j'y vais, je suis plus proche. Je vais les arrêter.

-Ok on se rejoint la bas.

Une femme et un enfant attendaient dans le hall.

-J'ai besoin de vous parler leur dit-elle.

Elle ne leur semblait pas inconnue.

-C'est très important, c'est à propos des Torres et de l'ami de Kono.

Ils stoppèrent net et s'arrêtèrent pour lui parler.

- Allez-y vite, on est pressé.

-Ok, je suis Lucy, vous vous rappelez de moi ? C'est moi qui ai appelé les secours pour votre ami, et les Torres l'ont découvert. Je me suis enfouie, avec mon fils Tom. Vous devez nous protéger ! J'ai entendu une conversation entre Pedro et Marco, ils vont s'enfuir mais avant, ils vont aller à l'hôpital tuer Kono. Ils savent qu'elle y est avec le commandant McGarett. Ensuite ils vont allez au port et s'enfuir.

-Merde Kono, je lui ai dit d'aller au port elle va se faire tuer ! dit Chin.

-Ecoutez restez ici avec votre fils, vous êtes en sécurité et attendez nous ! dit Danny

-Merde, elle répond pas, on va arriver trop tard !

XXX

Kono était sortie de la chambre de Steve juste après l'appel de Chin. Elle arriverait à temps, heureusement, elle était proche du port….

XXX

-Appelle Steve, elle est peut-être encore là…

Danny conduisait à toute vitesse pour l'hôpital, mais il savait qu'il allait arriver trop tard, les Torres devaient déjà être là s'il ne voulait pas louper le bateau qui leur permettrais de s'enfuir.

XXX

Steve répondit à son IPhone.

-Chin ? Euh non elle vient de partir pourquoi ?

_-Merde, elle va se faire tuer, les Torres savent que tu es en vie et qu'elle est avec toi ils viennent…_

-Kono…

XXX

Kono courrait dans le hall de l'hôpital, il fallait qu'elle sorte. Elle sortit sur le parking et là, une camionnette noire s'arrêta et quatre hommes sortirent. Elle reconnut Marco, Pedro et deux de leurs hommes de main.

-Tu croyais pouvoir nous échapper ? dit Pedro.

Les hommes bondirent sur elle commença à les frapper. Elle en mit un K.O. mais ils étaient encore trois et elle était seule. Elle sentit ses forces diminuer et ils la tirèrent vers la voiture. Elle réussit à en sonner Marco avant que Pedro ne prenne les choses en main et sorte son arme.

-Si tu préfères mourir ici… Ça me fait un peu mal au cœur de te tuer, c'est un tel gâchis. Mais tu as pourris ma vie ! Au revoir Kono…

XXX

Danny avait beau rouler aussi vite qu'il pouvait, il leur fallait encore cinq minutes pour arriver à l'hôpital. Il doutait fort qu'il reste cinq minutes à Kono.

XXX

Kono ferma les yeux. Elle pensa à Steve. _Ca y est, c'est fini_ se dit-elle, _à cette distance il ne me ratera pas, aucune échappatoire._ Elle entendit un coup de feu et puis une balle qui siffle dans l'air...


	11. Chapter 11

Steve attrapa son arme dans un tiroir et sortit en courant de sa chambre, dans sa chemise d'hôpital et à pieds nus.

XXX

_Kono ferma les yeux. Elle pensa à Steve. Ca y est, c'est fini se dit-elle, à cette distance il ne me ratera pas, aucune échappatoire. Elle entendit un coup de feu et puis une balle qui siffle dans l'air. _

_XXX_

Quand il sortit, il vit Pedro, son arme pointée sur la tête de Kono. Il allait tirer. Il leva son arme, et ajusta son tir_. Il est moins facile qu'il n'y parait de tirer avec une épaule déboitée et autant de blessure_, pensa-t-il. Il appuya sur la gâchette.

XXX

Elle ne sentit aucune douleur. _Je ne peux pas être si vite morte, je n'ai même pas sentis la balle_, pensa-t-elle. Ensuite elle entendit un deuxième coup de feu.

XXX

La balle atteint Pedro entre les deux yeux. Le types avec lui le repéra et leva son flingue. Il ne fut pas assez rapide. La balle de Steve l'atteint lui aussi entre les deux yeux.

XXX

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir les deux hommes qui étaient debout quelques minutes plus tôt devant elle. Pedro avait une balle entre les deux yeux. L'autre type aussi. Elle se retourna et…

XXX

Il vit Kono se relever. _Ouf, elle va bien_, se dit-il. Il sentit une douleur à la poitrine. Il baissa la tête et vit une tache de sang qui grandissait sur ses vêtements. Il eut le temps de voir Kono courir vers lui avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

XXX

Danny arriva devant l'hôpital et arrêta la voiture. Chin et lui en sortirent en courant. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, il y avait deux corps, abattus d'une balle entre les yeux. Ils étaient encore chauds. Ils furent ramenés à la réalité par une femme qui hurlait à l'aide : _Kono_. Ils se rapprochèrent, Steve était couché par terre, son arme encore dans la main.

XXX

Steve reprit connaissance. Il était dans un profond brouillard mais les sons lui parvenaient.

-Commandant, vous devez tenir le coup, lui disait une infirmière.

-Steve McGarett, il fait une crise cardiaque due à un trop gros effort. Il a aussi déchiré ses sutures ce qui a provoqué une hémorragie interne.

-Allez Steve, je vous avais dit de faire attention, dit une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant son médecin.

Ce fut tout, juste après, il sombra à nouveau.

XXX

Kono essaya de se calmer. Elle était en état de choc. Elle avait été emmenée aux urgences pour recoudre une plaie à son front et pour plâtrer son bras qu'elle avait cassé en se battant. Le médecin lui donna aussi un somnifère. Le manque de sommeil l'avait affecté plus qu'elle ne le pensait. L'infirmière la conduisit dans la chambre que Steve avait occupée plus tôt et la laissa dormir dans son lit.

XXX

Chin et Danny attendaient. Kono dormait à présent et il fallait espérer que Steve survive à l'opération. C'était très risqué, deux grosses opérations à si peu de temps d'intervalle étaient dangereuses. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il c'était passé. Quand ils étaient arrivés, Steve avait été emmené d'urgence au bloc et Kono avait été trainée aux urgences. Elle n'était pas du tout en état de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils s'étaient ensuite occupés des cadavres. L'un d'eux était Pablo Torres. Marco était encore en liberté, quelque part sur l'île. Le HPD avait arrêté le bateau qui de devait leur permettre de quitter l'île. Il n'y était pas. Quand Kono et Steve seraient hors de danger, il faudrait qu'ils s'y remettent.

XXX

Kono se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle sauta du lit et couru dans la salle d'attente.

-Il y a du nouveau ?

-Non, pas encore, répondit Danny.

-Ça fait combien de temps ?

-6h… Tu pourrais nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Chin.

-Eh merde ! Euuh oui, évidemment.

Elle leur raconta comment elle s'était faite piégée, puis comment elle avait failli mourir et finalement comment Steve les avait abattus.

-Mais comment a-t-il sut ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est nous qui lui avons dit. On n'arrivait pas à te joindre… dit Chin.

-Et comment vous avez su qu'ils venaient ?

-Oh merde Lucy, lâcha Danny en se levant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle à avoir la dedans ? demanda Kono.

-Elle a entendu une conversation des Torres. Elle est au QG, on va la mettre sous protection. Reste ici, on va la mettre en sécurité avec son fils et ensuite on revient, dit Chin.

-Ok, à plus tard, répondit Kono en s'affaissant sur son siège.

XXX

-Officier ? La réveilla le médecin une heure plus tard.

-Euh, oui répondit Kono.

-Le commandant a été ramené dans sa chambre. L'opération s'est bien passée mais il est très faible. Vous pouvez aller le voir mais vous ne pouvez pas rester cette nuit. Il est encore endormi, il faut attendre que l'effet de l'anesthésie se dissipe. Il est aux soins intensifs, mais si tout se passe bien, il remontera en chambre demain.

Elle remercia le médecin et descendit aux soins intensifs. Avant elle passa un appel aux garçons et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain après-midi.

Elle entra dans sa chambre. Il avait l'air encore plus mal en point que la première fois. Elle s'approcha de son lit et s'assit sur une chaise qui était proche du lit. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et commença à pleurer doucement. En seulement quelques jours il avait failli mourir deux fois par sa faute. Elle se calma un peu et décida de rentrer. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester et que ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien de rentrer et de passer une nuit dans un vrai lit. Elle n'avait pas très envie de le laisser seul mais l'infirmière à qui elle avait parlé en descendant lui avait dit qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant le lendemain dans la matinée. Elle posa un baiser sur sa main et sortit de la pièce.

Elle conduisit et quand elle s'arrêta, elle fut étonnée d'être devant chez Steve. Elle décida de passer la nuit là. Elle passa d'abord par la salle de bain. Elle comprenait maintenant le médecin, elle avait vraiment une tête à faire peur. Elle se glissa dans la douche chaude. Elle prit ensuite un de ses t-shirts dans la garde-robe et se coucha dans son lit. Elle était bien, couchée là, bercée par son odeur. Elle s'endormit très vite et profita d'une bonne nuit réparatrice, dont elle avait grand besoin.


	12. Chapter 12

Kono se réveilla seule dans un grand lit inconnu, mais entourée d'une odeur familière. Elle était dans le lit de Steve. Ils n'avaient jamais pût le partager et tout ce qu'elle espérait était qu'ils en aient la chance un jour. Elle enfila son jean sous le t-shirt de Steve et partit vers sa maison pour changer de vêtements.

Sa maison semblait abandonnée, elle n'y avait plus passé beaucoup de temps. Elle en fit le tour, son arme à la main au cas où Marco serait venu l'attendre. Il n'y avait personne. Elle mit des vêtements propres sur elle, et se regarda dans le miroir, elle avait l'air beaucoup mieux grâce à cette bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle décida de se maquiller un peu avant d'aller le retrouver. Elle acheta un croissant pour déjeuner en chemin.

Quand elle arriva à l'hôpital, elle apprit que Steve avait déjà été déplacé. Il était dans l'aile de cardiologie. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, il était encore endormis, alors elle commença à lire un magasine qu'elle avait récupéré chez elle.

Elle fut interrompue par la visite de Danny et Chin. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, Steve n'étant pas réveillé. Ils retournèrent travailler, ils devaient organiser le départ de Lucy.

Ensuite une infirmière vint pour vérifier son état et annonça à Kono qu'il allait sans doute se réveiller bientôt. Elle n'avait pas mentis, 30 minutes plus tard, Steve ouvrait les yeux.

-Hey… lui dit-il.

Elle releva la tête brusquement en entendant sa voix.

-Hey, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va, il essaya de le faire un sourire mais il se transforma en grimace.

-Mouai… dit-elle pas dupe. Tu veux boire ?

-Ouai merci.

Il la détailla pendant qu'elle le faisait boire. Elle avait l'air bien mieux. Elle semblait reposée. Il remarqua son plâtre et le pansement sur son front.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il en montrant son bras et son front.

-C'est ce que j'ai gagné de mon combat avec les Torres. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie…

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé avant, il cherchait ses yeux mais elle détournait sans cesse le regard.

-Arrête ! Tu as déjà failli mourir deux fois en très peu de temps et à cause de moi !

-Eh ce n'est pas ta faute, et toi aussi tu as failli mourir… Ça arrive dans notre métier.

-Non, tu ne peux pas être mis en danger à cause d'une de mes enquêtes.

-Alors que toi, tu peux être dans un danger permanent à cause de tous mes ennemis ?

-Aucun d'entre eux n'a failli me tuer… deux fois…

-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'entre nous c'est pas possible ? Ça ne changera rien avec les Torres, maintenant c'est trop tard. Eh puis, tu ne penses pas que je suis assez grand pour me défendre ?

-Apparemment pas… Je ne sais pas, ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée de croire que nous deux c'était possible.

Elle sentit les larmes affluer vers les yeux alors elle se dirigea vers la porte.

-Kono ! Reviens ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, pas sans me laisser faire mes propres choix, c'est injuste pour nous deux.

Elle l'entendit, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi. Elle rêvait encore ce matin-là qu'il se réveille pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur histoire et elle venait de tout foutre en l'air. Ses émotions avaient pris le dessus, toute la peur et le stress qu'elle avait ressentis ces derniers jours venaient de sortir.

Elle appela Danny sur le chemin vers chez elle.

-Danny ?

-Oui ?

-Steve est réveillé, Danny entendit la tristesse dans sa voix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ou es-tu ?

-Je rentre chez moi…

-Kono qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il entendit un soupir étranglé à l'autre bout du fil. Il devina que la voiture venait de s'arrêté et qu'elle rentrait dans sa maison. Il entendit ensuite un bruit sourd et un cri étranglé de Kono.

-Kono ? Kono ? Tu es là ?

Il n'y avait plus rien…

XXX

Kono prit sa voiture, elle ne fit même pas attention au fait qu'elle était suivie. Elle rentra chez elle, elle parlait avec Danny. Elle allait lui raccroché au nez quand elle fut frappée à la tête. Un petit cri s'échappa de sa bouche et elle s'effondra sur le sol.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, comme d'habitude ! Bon sinon je vais pas pouvoir actualiser avant un certain temps sachant que je pars demain en camp donc vous aurez probablement pas de nouvelles avant le 14 ou 15 je penses:d**

**D'ici la profitez tous des vacances, et j'espère que vous avez réussis vos exams si vous en passiez.**

**Bonne lecture!:D**

* * *

Steve essaya une nouvelle fois d'appeler Kono. Son portable était éteint. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça tout à coup, surtout que l'infirmière lui avait dit qu'elle était restée tout le temps à ses côtés. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'une infirmière qui l'emmenait faire de nouveaux tests.

XXX

Danny arriva chez Kono quelques minutes plus tard. Il trouva son Gsm par terre, écrasé. Il y avait aussi un peu de sang. Il sortit son arme et fouilla la maison. Il prit son téléphone et appela la police scientifique. Il appela ensuite Chin.

-Kelly ?

-C'est Danny. Ecoute, je pense que Kono a été enlevée.

-C'est Marco Torres.

-San doute, mais son frère a été abattu et il le sait alors il va sans doute vouloir la tuer, il faut la retrouver !

-Ouai, je vais demander à Lucy si elle sait quelque chose à propos d'une cachette ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Il faut en parler à Steve, je vais allez le voir à l'hôpital. J'arrive dès que c'est fait.

XXX

Kono se réveilla, elle était dans un endroit sombre et humide, sûrement une cave. Elle avait les poignets attachée ainsi que les chevilles. Son bras plâtré lui faisait très mal. L'endroit était calme. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, elle n'avait donc aucune idée du temps qui était passé depuis son enlèvement. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il allait la tuer, et il allait sans doute la torturer avant. Elle sentit quelque chose de collant derrière sa tête, _du sang_ pensa-t-elle. Elle se sentait très faible. _Si je n'avais pas été aveuglée par mes émotions à l'hôpital, je ne serais pas dans cette merde !_ se dit-elle. Elle était déshydratée et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

XXX

Steve venait de remonter dans sa chambre quand Danny arriva. Le médecin lui avait annoncé que ces résultats étaient très bons. Il avait fait un test à l'effort qui avait été remarquable après ses deux opérations. Ses blessures cicatrisaient bien, mais il devait encore faire très attention. Il donna ces informations à Danny quand il entra dans la chambre. Steve remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Danno ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? C'est Kono ?

-Euuh ouai. Elle a été enlevée, on pense que c'est Torres.

-Merde, quand ça ?

-Il y a quelques heures, on était au téléphone

-Vous avez des infos ?

-Lucy nous aide. Elle a entendu parler d'endroits qui leurs servaient de cachette. Il faut agir vite, il va la tuer.

-Je veux venir avec vous.

-Eh oh Rambo, tu as failli mourir deux fois déjà ça ne te suffit pas ?

-Danny, j'irai avec ou sans toi, alors emmène-moi, je te promets de faire attention.

-Ouai bien sûr ! Allez habille toi je t'emmène, si je n'ai pas le choix. Mais tu reviens dès qu'on l'a retrouvé ! Et je conduis.

-Ok.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient dans la voiture, en route pour le QG. Quand ils arrivèrent, Chin était au téléphone avec le HPD, pour vérifier les endroits que Lucy leur avait donnés. Lucy était avec Tom assise dans leur salle de pause.

-Steve qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? demanda Chin.

-Je n'allais pas rester à rien faire à l'hôpital.

-Il est trop têtu de toute façon intervint Danny.

-Bon, ok. Le HPD vient nous aidé. I endroits dont Lucy nous a parlé. L'un a été détruit, il en reste donc 3. On va se séparer. Chacun d'entre nous ira à un endroit, le HPD sera avec nous.

-Ok, mais Steve, tu es sûr que tu en es capable ? demanda Danny.

-Oui ça ira.

-Ok, alors allons-y. On se tient informé grâce aux oreillettes.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Danny était un peu inquiet que Steve soit seul, il n'est absolument pas guéris, et son épaule déboitée ne lui permettait que très peu de mouvement. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit que Chin lui avait indiqué, c'était dans un port, il y avait un bateau. Ils le fouillèrent en entier mais ne trouvèrent rien.

-J'ai rien du tout, il n'y personne ici depuis très longtemps, annonça Danny. Je vous rejoins.

XXX

Chin arriva dans un entrepôt. Il semblait désaffecté. Il avança prudemment, avec des flics du HPD. Ils entrèrent et firent le tour du bâtiment, ça faisait froid dans le dos. Il n'y avait personne, mais il semblait qu'il y avait eu du mouvement ces derniers temps.

-Rien chez moi non plus, elle est peut-être chez toi Steve, fait attention. On vient te rejoindre.

XXX

Kono repris connaissance et elle commença à essayer de couper ses liens grâce au bord coupant de son plâtre. Elle avait presque libéré ses mains lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. C'était Marco, il avança vers elle une arme à la main.

-Je vais devoir te tuer, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter un peu avant…

Elle essaya de crier mais il mit un bâillon dans sa bouche. Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à la déshabillé, elle se débâtit tant qu'elle pouvait et elle réussit à défaire ses mains et le frappa aussi fort qu'elle pouvait avec son plâtre, malheureusement elle était assez faible et son coup n'eût que très peu d'effets. Il recommença ses actions de plus belle en ricanant.

XXX

Steve venait d'arriver à l'endroit que Chin lui avait indiqué. C'était une maison, cela ne ressemblait pas à la planque de Torres. Il entra son arme à la main et fit le tour de la maison. Il n'y avait personne. Il remarqua alors une trappe sur le sol.

-Eh, ouvrez cette trappe, dit-il à un gars du HPD.

Il y avait du mouvement en bas, il fit signes aux gars autour de se taire et ils commencèrent à descendre derrière Steve. Il y avait du mouvement, Steve défonça la porte et fut horrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Kono était par terre, nue, elle pleurait et Marco se tenait devant elle et il allait la violer. Steve remercia le ciel d'avoir empêché ça.

-Five-0, reculez !

Marco saisit son arme et visa Kono.

XXX

Marco l'avait déshabillé complètement et elle n'avait presque plus de forces pour combattre. Elle espérait que les garçons arrivent bientôt. La porte fut défoncée, et Steve apparut avec des gars du HPD. Elle était reconnaissante qu'il soit là mais il était gênant de se retrouver nue devant tous ces gars. Steve s'annonça et Marco prit son arme et la visa. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus, Steve l'abattit et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Steve fondit sur elle et la protégea des regards un peu trop indiscrets des gars du HPD. Il enleva son filet en kevlar et enleva aussi sa chemise qu'il lui tendit. Elle était reconnaissante pour ça. Il lui enleva ensuite ses liens, comme il pouvait avec son bras en attelle. Elle sauta dans ses bras dès qu'il eut fini. Ils sortirent tous les deux et Steve annonça dans son oreillette qu'il l'avait trouvée. Les garçons arrivèrent quand Kono était prise en charge par l'ambulance. Ils la prirent dans leurs bras et elle pleura un peu. Ensuite, l'ambulancier annonça qu'elle devait être emmenée. Steve avait l'intention de la rejoindre à l'hôpital mais son regard suppliant lui a vite fait changé d'avis. Il lui tint la main tout le trajet en lui murmurant des paroles d'encouragement.

Arrivés l'hôpital, Kono fut emmenée pour des examens et Steve fut reconduit à sa chambre malgré ses nombreuses protestations. Il ne voulait pas la laisser mais l'infirmière lui promit qu'elle serait envoyée dans sa chambre dès que ce serait fini, et il avait besoin de repos.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kono était remontée dans la chambre. Elle avait un nouveau plâtre et des ecchymoses sur le visage. Steve descendit de son lit et vint se placer sur la chaise à côté du sien. Il lui prit la main et elle le regarda.

-Désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt.

-Merci de ne pas être arrivé trop tard…

-Je suis désolé que tu aies dû affronter cela.

-Ça va, je vais bien maintenant, et elle lui serra doucement la main.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? Je devrais appeler Chin et Danny.

-Ok, mais reste dans la chambre.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les garçons arrivaient. Ils lui firent un câlin et discutèrent pendant un long moment. Chin et Danny décidèrent de partir pour les laisser dormir, ils en avaient grand besoin.

Steve posa un baiser sur le front de Kono et retourna dans son lit. Il ne trouva pas tout de suite le sommeil contrairement à Kono. Il fut réveillé en plein nuit par des cris dans la chambre. Il se leva et se précipita vers Kono. Elle faisait un cauchemar.

-Kono, Kono ! Réveille-toi chérie, allez…

Elle se réveilla enfin, en sueur et en pleure. Il la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la calmer.

-Tu… Tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit ? demanda-elle, il pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux.

-Bien sûr ! Elle se poussa un peu dans le lit pour lui permettre de venir avec elle.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle rassurée par sa chaleur et sa proximité.

Leur position était confortable malgré le contact entre leurs corps blessés. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, bercés par la respiration de l'autre.


End file.
